Tricking The Trickster
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: Gabriel meets Sam in his motel room while Dean is out. They share an unspeakable bond full of candy , green apple and vanishing laptops. But , the fun doesn't always last , does it? (Four-Shot)
1. We Starve Because We Can't Love

Sam was sitting in his motel room , the only sound being the quiet clicking of laptop yawned and looked at the time. It was only two brothers were in Lima , Ohio hunting a vampire. Only , when they cut off his head , it just grew back again. They barely managed to escape somehow , but they knew they had to find a way to kill that thing.

We , being Sam , of course. Dean was at the bar which was code for 'I'm hooking up with someone. Disturb me and I kill you'".He reached for his beer and took a sip. It was going to be a long night of began searching and clicking away when suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded a lot like when Cas materialized in their room."Cas?" , he asked , looking around"Guess again , pretty boy", a voice said and he fell from his chair.

Literally.

His face hit the floor with a loud thud as he groaned.

He'd recognize the sound somehow managed to stand up and look the angel in the eye."Gabriel" , he said with a sign."Don't be like that , Sammy-Wammy!" , the trickster replied , and a lollipop materialized out of thin air and into his hand. He put it in his mouth , sucking thoughtfully.

"What do you want , Gabriel?" , Sam asked , sitting on the bed , letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Suddenly , a candy 'magically' appeared inside his mouth.

"Hey!" , Sam cried as he saw Gabriel was smirking and dressed in black pants and a white shirt with his hair slicked back neatly , sitting on a chair. "Green Apple. Your favorite" , he said , winking and Sam felt himself blush and cough.

"Tahnk you" , he said , his voice muffled by the candy in his mouth."Any reason you wanted to come here?" , Sam asked and Gabriel laughed. "I came here to see you , gorgeous"

"Hilarious , Gabriel" , Sam said rolling his eyes , and fixing his attention to the laptop. Suddenly, his laptop disappeared.

"Gabriel!" , Sam let out a cry of frustration and Gabriel whined like a small child whose lollipop has just been stolen."Come play with me!" , he whined and Sam growled. "I can't , Gabe , unless you let me work!"

"Gabe?" , the trickster smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up"

"Look , let me work , Gabriel." , he said adjusting the lollipop in his mouth and Gabriel signed. "Fine , Sammy. If it gets me into your pants..." , he trailed off because at this exact moment Sam began choking on his lollipop , which he spit out on the floor , ungracefully.

"Excuse me?" , he said and Gabriel signed , a candy bar appearing in his hand. "I like you. Duh."

"Like , Like-I-tolerate-you-like or like-I-like-you-like" , Sam and and Gabriel groaned. "Honestly , Sam! You're such a bore. I like you as in I wanna be with you , dumbass"

"Excuse me? But you're a friggin angel!" , Sam said motioning to Gabriel and he smiled. "Always so smart. And there isn't any rule against an angel and a human being together"

"Human?" , Sam said , shaking his head as he sat down on his bed. "I'm something more advanced than human. I'm a disease , Gabriel""Sam" , Gabriel said , crossing the room and sitting beside Sam.

"Look , we all make mistakes. I cast myself outta 'Heaven'" , he said making air quotes.

"Why?", Sam asked and Gabriel signed. "To be free , Sam. To finally get out and do what I want and not take orders from some douchebag who can't tell his wings from his ass"

"I know how you feel" , Sam said and Gabriel smiled , switching back to his devious mode."I know , Sammy. You see , I was the Angel assigned to protect you , watch over you and stuff. I know your whole life" Sam suddenly backed off , looking at him with dubious eyes.

"I'll prove it , Moose. Try it!" , Gabriel smirked but Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"My first girl kiss"

"Alice Wilkins"

"My first boy kiss"

"Jerry Springer" , Gabriel replied and winked at Sam. "And I know how much you liked it , Sammy. And also , how afraid you are that you did"Sam didn't say anything but Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. "My favorite pie"

"Blueberry with cream" , Gabriel said as he came closer to Sam as Sam looked at him shyly.

"My biggest desire"

"To help people" , Gabriel said softly as he brushed off a loose hair on Sam's face. They were almost whispering now. "Will I ever be happy?"

He asked finally. The couple were so close they could feel each other's breath on their skin. "With me , yes" , the archangel replied."I'm damaged , Gabriel." , he said and Gabriel smiled. "So am I. Let's be damaged together"

He finally leaned forward and kissed. It was...beautiful. They were both patient and Sam tasted of coffee and Gabriel just tasted like...candy.

"You taste like candy" , Sam said and Gabriel laughed. He was just about to say something when the horn of the Impala startled Sam.

"Gabriel , I.." , Sam started and Gabriel stood up and leaned down to kiss Sam's cheek.

"Go , Sam. Go save the world" , Gabriel joked and Sam stood up to kiss Gabriel. "I want to see you soon. Promise me , Gabriel" , he said and Gabriel looked sad , like he knew something Sam didn't.

"I promise"

He broke the promise.

********************************************ooOOoo *************************************************

"Don't do this alone , Sammy" , Dean said , his last hopes of holding Sam back had faded away. He had resorted to begging.

"Let me go , Dean. I'm doing this alone" , he said as he climbed out of the Impala and Dean signed. He wasn't gonna argue with reached Gabe and smiled. Gabe looked silent today.

"Hey , Gabriel. I..I miss you. Alot. Anna misses you , even Cas. We're in some deep crap and all I want is you. All I've ever wanted was you. And two insanely smart kids because that's just how we are. I want to pick out your clothes and you'll spoil my teeth with candy. It all seems like a childish dream now. I'm fighting Lucifer but I can't do it , Gabe. I know I can't. Gabriel , please" , Sam finished and broke down crying.

15 minutes passed

He finally composed himself and looked at Gabriel's headstone."Here lies a true warrior of God". The headstone had been Cas's idea.

He wanted to properly bury his brother's mortal shell. He never quite said anything about it to anyone but Sam somehow knew that Cas knew about him and silently placed something on the grave and walked towards the car.

Dean signed but Sam shook his head. "Just drive" , he said and the brother reluctantly got in the car and drove.

*****************************************ooOOoo*** ************************************************** *********

He watched the car speed away as the last remains of sunlight finally settled in the horizon. It was getting dark; dark like the vast corners of his mind, like the feathers of the raven he saw landing over a tree branch, seeming to watch him, but he wasn't afraid of the dark.

He looked down at the headstone, raising one eyebrow when he found something lying over it. He grinned, the corners of his lips raising just slightly in a confused joy. It was a single strawberry lollipop.

He picked up and neatly opened the wrapper, observing it in momentaneous doubt before sticking it into his mouth. Before he could enjoy it, though, his eyebrows creased in a frown. It tasted...strange.

Slowly, he pulled the candy out of his mouth and was surprised to find letters engraved on the candy. The darkness made it difficult to identify their meaning, but he squinted his eyes and read it, the pale silverish light of the moon reflecting on the damp surface of the lollipop.

A tear slid down his face as he finally understood what was written.

"I Know You're Alive."


	2. I Saw You Again And Broke Your Heart

The next time Gabriel met Sam was not in his own form. He was someone else. However , he had kept the body. He had grown sentimental to it. He walked into the small store is Arizona. It was fairly quiet. Well , as quiet it could be with a group of wendigos running had heard about the attacks through Angel Radio and had decided to check them out , because there wasn't much to do anymore.

He looked to himself. He wasn't that bad looking. Black hair , tan , olive green eyes. Hm. He must be Italian. "Hello , what can I do for you?" , the shopkeeper , a woman in her 30ties ,asked cheerfully . Gabriel was just about to reply when a man suddenly came to stand beside him and Gabriel's breath was knocked out of his lungs.

It was Sam. His Sam. His eyes had sunken , and his hair was much more longer but it was Sam."We're getting late , Sam. Just grab your stuff and move on" , Dean's voice called out and Gabriel turned to see the older Winchester walk out of the store. Gabriel fumbled and coughed , trying to avoid getting choked up.

"Sir , are you okay?" , Sam asked looking at him and Gabriel almost had a heart attack."Yeah" , he replied trying to act nonchalant. It must've not worked because Sam just looked at him with a funny look and smiled. "You remind me of a guy I once knew"

"Oh?" , Gabriel said and Sam nodded as he handed a credit card to the cashier."Yeah. Anyways , have a good day" , he said picking up his items and quickly thanking the was about halfway to the exit of the room before Gabriel turnedn and made a slight mistake.

"You too , Sam" , Gabriel blurted out.

He hadn't even thought about turned as quick as lightning , his bags dropping from his hands.

"Shit!" , Gabriel said as he suddenly disappeared. He flew on top of the roof before peering down to the store. Sam was looking around with wild eyes and the cashier was screaming , wondering where the heck the person has 's eyes filled with tears and remorse of the past he couldn't let go.

If Lucifer found Gabriel , he would find Sam. He convinced himself he was doing this for Sam. His Sam. Before Gabriel could start weeping , he willed his wings to transport to Mount Everest.

Because that's where he would be from now on.

Alone.


	3. I Gave Myself Up For You

Lucifer smiled as he dug a blade into Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel cried out with agony and pain but Lucifer just smiled. He was handcuffed and tied to a chair loaded with enough sigils to keep an archangel at bay.

"Tell me where Sam is" , he said calmly and Gabriel let out a heavy breath. "Bite me" , he told the devil and he signed. "You and I , have so much in common , Gabe. We both love Sam"

"YOU have never loved Sam. You will never love Sam as much as I do. You will never sacrifice as much as I have for him" , Gabriel huffed angrily and Lucifer smiled. "Perhaps. Like I said , we're alike. And I will make you tell me!"

"NO!" , he said jolting back and forth as suddenly someone burst through the door. It was Sam. "Sam?" , Gabriel cried out and Sam looked at him like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Fortunately , the lovers were reunited.

Unfortunately , Satan was with them.

"SAM!" , Lucifer shouted with glee and Sam held his gaze. "Let Gabriel go" , he said steely calm and Lucifer laughed as suddenly demons appeared in the room. Gabriel's eyes went wide as they moved forward to attack Sam. But Lucifer had other plans. He held up a hand and the demons looked at each other uncertainly , but stopped.

"On what terms?" , he asked and Sam growled at him. "On the grounds that you're an asshole" , he replied and Lucifer laughed as Gabriel started struggling in his chair. "Sam , I could rip you apart into shreds but I won't," , he said calmly "Instead , I am going to rip your boyfriend apart"

He extended his hand towards Gabriel as Gabriel began to scream and shout in agony. "Stop!" , Sam pleaded as Lucifer twisted his hand and Gabriel fell to the floor shouting in agony and tears streaming down his face. "I'LL DO IT" , he shouted and Lucifer suddenly stopped , shocked by the declaration.

"Excuse me?" , he asked and Sam stepped up and gulped. "I'll be your vessel. Let Gabriel go , and let me talk to him" , he said and Lucifer cocked his head and flicked his hand. The demons all disappeared and he smiled. "5 minutes , Sam" , he ordered.

"If you try any funny business , just know I will find everyone you love and kill them staring with pretty boy here" , he threatened and then vanished into a puff of smoke.

How dramatic.

As soon as Lucifer was gone , Sam fell to his knees and took out his knife. He hastily cut through the rope with symbols and Gabriel fell to the floor , crying clutching at his stomach. He helped Gabriel to his knees as he promptly collapsed onto Sam.

"Sam. Sam please don't do it. I love you. I love you" , he murmured and Sam's tears began to fall freely now. "It's okay. Dean and I have a plan. Run , Gabriel" , he said and Gabriel coughed roughly and Sam took his lips and kissed him properly.

He could feel Gabriel's salty tears mingle with his lips and he still internally smiled that Gabriel still smelled and tasted like candy.

"I'm not going to leave you" , Gabriel said , pushing back on Sam's broad shoulders and Sam smiled darkly. "I know. That's why I asked Cas to teleport you. Goodbye , Gabriel. I love you" , he said and Gabriel began emitting a golden light.

"Joshua will keep you safe in Heaven" , he said sadly as Gabriel screamed. "NO! DON'T DO THIS SAM" , he shouted but Sam just stood up , and watched as the last trace of Gabriel was finally gone.

"Goodbye , my angel" , he uttered as he too , disappeared from the room.


	4. This Is The End

**I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD'T LEAVE YOU HANGING**

**SO HERE IT IS , FOLKS**

**THE LAST PARAGRAPH **

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

"So , this is it" , Sam said in the white suit. Well , is wasn't Sam. Not anymore.

"We always end up here , friend" , Sam said again , hoping to coax a response out of Gabriel , who remained tight lipped , as demons grabbed him.

"Sam" , Gabriel said as he looked Lucifer dead in the eye and Lucifer smiled. "Sam is long gone" , he said.

"Sammy will never be gone. He isn't human and I will never stop loving him" , he threatened and Lucifer grinned as an angel blade appeared in his hand.

"Goodbye" , he said before he stabbed Gabriel in his heart , and watched the light fade out of Gabriel's eyes.

If his Father could see Gabriel now , he would laugh.

Because Gabriel died for his heart.

* * *

**REVIEW **


End file.
